Talk:F.N.G.
Untitled I played the mission F.N.G. and I couldn't see MacMillan anywhere. Does it mean Mac, who you can actually find at the obstacle course? Then I could change it. :I've never heard of MacMillan being in FNG. Darkman 4 16:30, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, in the Trivia of F.N.G. it says you can see MacMillan. Armoury Could anyone get a picture of the armoury, with all the weapons? This site talks about it alot. Lieutenant J.J 23:48, December 20, 2009 (UTC)Lieutenant J.J Restoration I'm not too sure how to restore the page, can anybody point me in the right direction? Corporal Morgan, RRoS 19:29, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Question When you finish the obstacle course, if you decide to go again more than two times, do more flashbangs appear, since you use up two flashbags per run? There are four flashbags that appear the first time, so if the flashbangs don't respawn after the first four appear, then you can't run it more than twice? Helix Armada 20:57, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes they do.~~PFC Soap Armory If you noclip into the room with all the weapons (PC only), is it possible to use any of the weapons, or are they merely just decorations? Helix Armada 06:14, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :You can't use them. Believe me, I tried. Darkman 4 06:18, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Darn, that sucks.... Oh well....if only they made a Musuem-type level for COD4.... Helix Armada 00:52, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Man, I nocliped and went inside the warehouses. There was the shooting range, the cargoship mock up, and the rest were empty except one. It's the one between the Shooting range and the cargoship. There was a bunch of junk inside and a mock up house with a TV couch trash can, oven, bottles, frying pan, fridge (tipped over), and other things. That's a possible items test. Where they put stuff there to see if it works. Like a sandbox! There's one in Mw2 that I know. Behind the building with the skylight on Highrise, there is a building with a printer, a plant, a file cabinet, and some other stuff. I spectated that. You can noclip it, though. EliteMaster117 01:40, July 21, 2010 (UTC) My best I think the best I've ever done on the CQB test is 20.1sec ..... i had 100% accuracy. I did it in 1 clip with the MP5. JCEHunter 13:00, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : I got 17.6 on 100% accuracy. I really don't see how that 10 sec run on YouTube is possible, I've tried like 30 times and I can't beat 17.6. YouPhailToAmuse 14:52, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : Steam mods on pc or trans to XBox from pc via flash drive. JCEHunter 02:35, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : :I wonder if it possible to beat Infinty Ward which is 15.1 seconds which is like near impossible Scarecrow872 22:35, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :The best I've done is 19.55, but my aim is terrible. ZeekSta 09:38, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Day 0 I think that FNG might be Day 0 because Price says that they were going to the ship (Crew Expendable) at 02:00 am, they get there at 01:23 am and there, the Day 1 appears. 00:06, May 28, 2013 (UTC)